Crepusculo, un amor peligroso
by Tamb
Summary: Edward cuenta como se desarrolla su vida desde que conoce a Bella. Mientras ella disfruta de cada segundo a su lado el sufre una lenta agonía, luchando contra su impulso más natural: beber sangre. Por favor dejen sus rr
1. Chapter 1

No podia con la presión. Sentia su olor por todas partes, fluia desde todos los rincones.A veces ser vampiro no era tan malo, pero en estas ocasinoes pensaba en quitarme la vida, para en seguida recordar que eso era_ casi_ imposible. Mi vida podia haber sido peor, eso es cierto, pero tengo una vida vacia. Ahora parecia que ademas iba a ser una tortura. Isabella Swan. Odiaba ese nombre, esa cara. Pero a la vez deseaba su sangre, mi parte más fiera se moría por una sola gota de aquel delicioso manjar. Pensé en más de 100 formas de matarla y estuve a punto de hacerlo. A punto

Ring ring ring

Salvado por la de la clase con ese patético paso humano al que ellos llaman correr. Deje mis cosas en casa, sabia que no las necesitaría para lo que iba a hacer. Evité a Alice y me puse a correr, rápido, lo mas rápido que ía que adonde me dirigía me acogerán como a uno más. Tanya siempre se habia portado bien conmigo, quizá mejor de lo que me merecía. Tenia la certeza de que seguia pensando que teniamos alguna oportunidad juntos

Llegue a Denali en menos tiempo del que pensaba, aun asi el ``viaje´´ se me hizo suerte la familia se encontraba en casa cuando toque el timbre (un gesto muy humano, gracias a Dios). Me abrió Tanya e intenté contener sus pensamientos anrtes de que me cayeran como una lluvia. Desde dentro me llegó la voz de Eleazar, apenas un susurro perfectamente audible para mis finos oidos:

- ¡Edward! Que grata sorpresa verte por aqui no esperabamos a nadie

- Gracias - dije sinceramente- Kate, Carmen estais como siempre - añadí dirigiendome a las otras dos componentes del aquelarre

- Hola Edward -Kate me drigió un escueto saludo para luego dirigirse al campo de practicas que tenía al otro lado de la casa

- Hola Edward ven para acá - como suponía Carmen, con su sangre latina y pareja de Eleazar fue mucho más estrujó entre sus brazos y note en ellos su gran parecido con que Carmen ni siquiera tenia hijos ``adoptivos´´ como fingia hacer mi madre

- Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aqui? - me preguntó Tanya, quizá con voz esperanzada, quizá no

- Vereis... - me aclare la garganta, un gesto totalmente innecesario, para proceder a contarles lo que solo sería el principio de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando termine de contarlo ni yo mismo me lo creia ¿Todo mi autocontrol habia sucumbido frente a una chica de 17 años? ¿Me estaban fallando las fuerzas? ¿O es que ya no quería seguir el ``régimen´´ de Carlisle? La respuesta de Eleazar, bendito sea, era muho más lógica

- Cuando estube con los Vultiris aprendi muchas cosas. Ellos tenian un nombre especial para definir la sangre que le atrae a uno especialmente: _la tua cantante._

Deje entonces que los pensamientos de Eleazar fluyeran hacia mi. Inmediatamente pasaron por mi mente miles de imagenes, con un sentido bastante oscuro. Cuando terminó me habria derrumbado , si no fuera por la ``pequeña´´ dificultad de que mi cuerpo nunca se cansaba

- Eleazar ¿sabes de alguien que haya podido resistir?

- Mira Edward te voy a ser sincero: ninguna persona ha sobrevivido nunca a un vampiro. Aunque también tienes que contar con que los miembros de los Vulturis no son ``vegetarianos´´ y probablemente tu seas más capaz de resistirte que ellos. De todas formas nunca olvides tu naturaleza, si le pasa algo a esa chica no sera por tu culpa

- Ojalá y tengas razón. De todas maneras ¿me puedo quedar aqui esta noche? No puedo enfrentarme a Esme tan pronto, aunque si no os importaría dejarme un móvil, la quiero decir que estoy bien

- Por supuesto cariño- replicó Carmen, haciendo después una seña a los demás para indicarles que me dejaran solo. No hizo falta, en apenas una milésima se habian marchado

Después de llamar a Esme y Cralisle y tranquilizarles me dirigi a la lujosa habitación de invitados. De lo que no me acordaba (mejor dicho lo que no habia tenido en cuenta) era de las paredes rojas, un color bonito (¿por qué no?) que empezaba a detestar. Los destellos de ese pelo humano que me hacia estar en Denali, sus mejillas, la sangre que corría salvajemente por sus venas... No, no podia seguir asi, al fin y al cabo cuanto habia estado con Isabella Swan ¿50 minutos? ¿1 hora escasa?. Decidi tomarme un baño, Alice seguia creyendo que hasta a los vampiros nos podian relajar (una idea, en mi opinión bastante absurda, pues no teniamos ``stress´´)

Y, decididamente, meterme en el baño fue una mala idea. Estar ``relajado´´ y sin las manos ocupadas no ayuda mucho a dejar de pensar. Y me pude concentrar en mis pensamientos. A si que, avergonzado, llegue a la conclusión de que era idiota No podia afrontar el problema huyendo ni mirando con cara de asesino a esa chica que no habia heho nada (¿o si?). Debia regresar a aquel pequeño pueblo que era mi pequeño refugio en el mundo, un lugar donde podia salir de día y volver a una casa por la noche, un lugar para gente como yo: un pueblo de vampiros


	3. Chapter 3

Por favor dejen sus rr me animan mucho, aunque no los pueda contestar. Este capi está dedicado a la gente que le gusta mi historia y que me ha dejado rr de apoyo y también a Arantxa, ahi va un capi largo ( al menos para mi)

La llegada del alba me sorprendió pensando en como ser amable con Bella (sí, para mi incomodidad la empecé a llamar por su nombre de pila). ¿Debia actuar con ella como con Rosalie o Alice? ¿ O debia tratarla como a los demás humanos, con una amable indiferencia?. Lo que era innegable era que ella despertaba mi curiosidad. Y fue ese sentimiento lo que me hizo decidirme. Si no sabia como ser amable (por increible que parezca) y no la quería tratar mal ni con indiferenia y solucionar el problema, la clave estaba en mostar mi curiosidad. Al fin y a cabo ese era un sentimiento que en los vampiros ( al menos en los civilizados, que somos bien pocos) no hace más que acrecentarse con el paso del tiempo.

Mucho más relajado me levanté del sofá sobre el que estaba y me aisé la ropa con un enérgico movimiemto. A continuación bajé lentamente al salón para dirigirme al campo de entrenamiento de Kate. Como suponía la vampira estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. A su alrededor la nieve empezaba a ocupar cada espacio libre de cada roca. Solo en Denali podian vivir uos vampiros a buen seguro de que nadie pasaría por su casa. Solo algún montañero con ganas de diversión pasaba de vez en cuando por ese paisaje de desolación. Kate se encontraba a unos 100 m, entrenando para aumentar aun más el poder de su don (sorprendente de por si solo)

- Kate - murmuré

Por supuesto ella me oyó perfectamente. Me hizo un gesto señalandome que me podia acercar.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?

- Venia a preguntarte algo. Sabes porque he venido aqui, sabes lo que me atrae esa chica -y empezaba a comprender que no solo su sangre- Pero lo que no sabes es que eso no es lo que más me frustra.

La mente de Kate era clara: quería que fuera al grano. Pues bien, no me andaría por las ramas

- No puedo leer su mente

Ahí está, seguro que al menos e habra sorprendido

- No te entiendo ¿es vampira? ¿tiene algún don? Edward los humanos no tienen dones tan fuertes y los vampiros no huelen a sangre. Quizá no distinguias sus pensamientos, es normal que en un lugar público te cueste más concentrarte o no?

- No, no, es verdad que se nota la diferencia pero eso no es ningún obstáculo con ndie, y menos concentrandome como lo hice

- Necesito verla Edward, necesito pruebas. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Es imposible!

- O no ni hablar me niego a que la uses como experimento -y ya estaba preocupandome por ella otra vez- Todo menos eso Kate

- Si de verdad es invulnerable no lo notara y si no lo es solo notará un pinchazo, pensará que es de cansancio. Pondré mi poder al mínimo, te lo juro

- Gracias por tu ayuda Kate

Evidentemente ella comprendió que no pensaba exponer a nadie a su don. Decidí pasar unos días más en Denali, cazar y alimentarme para poder enfrentarme de nuevo a Isabella Swan, y esta vez no huiria. No conté cuanto tiempo pasé cazando toda clase de gran mamífero que encontraba, pero se me pasó volando. La idea de volver a ver a esa criatura tan irresistible se me hacia mas soportable día a día. Hasta que llego el momento en el que sabía que estaba preparado. Entonces me despedí del aquelarre de Denali, dejando a una Kate muy reacia a dejarme marchar solo, y a Tanya pensando en como hacer para que le pidiera que fuese conmigo. Gracias a Dios ninguna insistió, aunque sus pensamientos me acompañaron aún unos kilómetros montaña abajo. Corrí durante mucho tiempo, casi con mas desesperación que a la ida. Llegué a Forks ya entrada la noche, llendo rápidamente a mi hogar. Carlisle y Esme me esperaban junto a la puerta, precedidos de Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmet estaban en sus cuartos ( o más bien en el de Emmet) pero en cuanto me oyeron llegar bajaron a saludarme. Alli estaba toda mi familia. Sus caras eran un mosaico de sentimientos. Jasper me miraba comprensivo, Esme disgustada, Alice preocupada, Emmet divertido (como no, era Emmet) y Rosalie... bueno si las miradas mataran yo habria caido fulminado al suelo. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la expresón de Carlisle. Se me acercó lentamente (para tratarse de un vampiro) y me puso la mano sobre el hombro. Entonces pasó justo lo que no quería que pasara:

- Edward, ¿eres infeliz? ¿donde estabas hijo?

- No, de verdad, lo siento. Ahora no os lo puedo explicar, pero estoy seguro de que mañana tendre más fuerzas

- Está bien - esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Carlisle, no te presionaba

Tras abrazar a todos me fui a mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar y prepararme para el día siguiente, que no se presentaba muy alentador.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas! Al fin vuelvo después de tanto tiempo, lo siento por tardar tanto pero con las fiestas... Este 4º capitulo va para la gente que se moleste en dejarme algún rr porque me animan a continuar ¡Sois los mejores!

Como era de esperar el nuevo día se presentó nublado, con predisposición a algún que otro chaparrón. Pero eso a mi no me afectaba. Cuando era humano me gustaba cuando llovia, era una sensación agradable notar las gotas recorrer tu piel y oler el agradable aroma. Hoy todo aquello me es indiferente, solo puedo pensar en Bella e imaginarme distintas conversaciones, imaginando como será ella y rogando para que me pudiera contener y no desangrarla frente a la clase ( si, ya se que suena muy gore pero soy un vampiro ¿que esperabais?). Necesitaba ánimos, fuerza de voluntad ante todo una buena dosis de esperanza. Asi que fui a ver a Carlisle, el ángel personal de la familia. No sé si lo he dicho ya pero su historia me parece increíble. ¿Un vampiro hijo de un Hombre de Fe que se rebela contra su naturaleza? Aunque claro. te parece imposible hasta que lo conoces. Entonces pasa a ser una preciosa realidad casi al alcance de todos. Llamé a la puerta de su despacho, siempre estaba ahi unos minutos antes de ir al hospital. Me invitó a pasar desde el otro lado de la puerta y entré con un paso seguro y resuelto (al menos en apariencia)

- Dime hijo - Carlisle me observaba con una expresión de curiosidad pintada en el rostro, nadie solia pasar a su despaho a esa hora, en la que el repasaba algunos asunto médicos y complicados casos

- Estoy preparado para contartelo - inspiré profundamente - Me fui porque casi pierdo el control, papá. La chica Swan huele diferente, es indescriptible. No puedo leerle la mente es diferente a las demás. Al principio pensé que no distinguia sus pensamientos pero, ¿Cómo no iba a reconecer su voz despues de haberla escuchad en tantas mentes?. Y ahora pienso en ella todo el rato, no me la saco de la cabeza ¡Hasta la llamo por su apodo!

Entonces me enfadé por vez primera (y última) con mi padre ¡Estaba sonriendo! Suelo ser bastante maduro pero, ¿no es esto un problema lo suficientemente grave como para que se lo tome con tanto humor? Un segundo, no le voy a juzgar con tanta antelación

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira Edward, te voy a contar algo que solo Esme sabe, porque entre nosotros no hay secretos

Le miré impaciente por saber más

- También a mi me pasó, yo también tuve mi propia ``cantante´´. Se llamaba Linda, que como ya sabrás en español significa ``bella´´ - me guiño un ojo - Pasó cuando yo tenia apenas 30 años de vida como vampiro. Ya habia tomado la decisión de ser ``vegetariano´´ pero ella superaba todos mis limites, fisicos y psicologicos. Me enamoré de ella

- ¿Y qué paso Carlisle?

- Murió por supuesto. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para convertirla pero ella siempre supo mi secreto y sorprendentemente no se asustó. Simplemente lo asumió como un simple y pequeño obstáculo en nuestra relación

- No comprendo lo que me quieres decir - en realidad si lo entendia, más de lo que me hubiera gustado

- ¿Es _la tua cantante _hijo?

No reflexioné sobre ello

- Sí

Entonces su rostro se ensombreció

- Ten cuidado Edward, pero disfruta de la experiencia. Confio en ti y sé que no le vas a hacer nada a la chica, pero se consecuente con tus palabras y acciones - entonces su mirada adquirió un brillo especial, nostálgico - Las relaciones con humanos son mucho más pasionales, pero muy inseguras para las dos partes. No le desveles nada a ella, sea como amigo o novio, al menos hasta que la chica esté peparada. No tiene ninguna necesidad de saber lo que somos hasta que llegue el momento. Entonces, por lo poco que me han dicho y he confirmado de Bella, lo averiguará

- Gracias, de verdad

- De nada - me miró cun una gran sonrisa de ánimo - Y ahora al instituto, llegas tarde

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta este cap? ¿Quereis que en el próximo ponga más pensamientos de la gente y sea más largo? Bien pues solo hay una forma de decirmelo: pulsar ese botón tan genial hecho para vosotros en el que me podeis decir lo buenisima que es la historia xD (si cuela fantástico) Colgaré el póximo capi el lunes si tengo (música espectante) ¡5 rr! jajaja muchos besos


	5. Chapter 5

Dsiclaimer: todos los personajes y derechos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto creando con ellos

A pesar de haberme entretenido hablando con mi padre llegue pronto a clases. Aparqué en el sitio de siempre, dejando un hueco para que Rosalie, que habia traido a todos los demás tubiera espacio para aparcar. Me bajé del ocche disuesto a ir a clases. El tiempo se me pasó muy rápido y prono estaba en esa mesa, a menos de 20 cm de la mayor de mis torturas. Ella tenía una cara extraña, pensativa, con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad. Era muy irónico que precisamente ahora que yo estaba tan nervioso por como actuar, ella pareciera tan tranquila. Dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

- Hola

Levantó la mirada, y parecía sorprendida. Lóegico, la semana pasada me porté fatal con ella. Decidí ser más amable, sin llegar a disculparme

- Me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tu debes de ser Bella Swan

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No se si estuvo bien, pero me reí. ¿Como no iba a saver su nombre, si tdo el mundo lo tenía en sus conversacioines, en sus mentes. Pero eso ella no lo sabia

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba

Ella puso un gesto raro. Al parecer le agradaba el anonimato, cosa que para mi sorpresa teniamos en común

- No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella

Eso me desconcertó bastante, habia escuchado miles de veces sus correciones cuando la llamaban por su nombre completo

- ¿Prefieres Isabella?

- No, me gusta bella, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella

No supe que decir, no quería decir nada que la molestase, por lo que solté un oh. Ella pareció incomoda. Mierda. Pra mi alivio el profesor empezó la clase. Teniamos que hacer un ejercicio por parejas. Otra vez demasiado fácil. Peor me serviría para ver si la chica no era tan solo una cara bonita y una sangre deliciosa

- ¿ Las damas primero, compañera? Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas

- No - dijo -, yo lo hago

Miró un ratito y dijo que era la profase. Ahora se vería

- ¿ Te importa si lo miro?

impaciente, intenté coger el microscopio rápidamente. Le toqué la mano. Genial, ahora habrá notado que parezco un hielo andante. Noté un leve cosquilleo, espero que ella no hiciera teorías

- Lo siento - me disculpé

Me miró como perdida

- Profase - confirmé

Cogí la siguiente diapositiva, quizá a demasiada velocidad, pero creo que pensó que era por los nervios

- Anafase

- ¿Puedo? - mmmmm ¿me habria equivocado con dos carreras de medicina a mis espaldas? Empujé el microscopio en su dirección

Miró unos segundos y pareció defraudada. Me dieron ganas de reir pero tenia que aprovechar bien el aire que tenia

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres?

Se la pasé sin rozar siquiera su mano

Interfase - dijo ella, y me pasó el microscopio. De nuevo acertaba

¡Hola! Por fin volví con un capítulo un poco corto, pero tenía que escribir solo con una mano para sujetar el libro y copiarlo literalmente. Este capítulo se va a dividir en partes porque las primeras onversaciones quiero que sean verdaderas, luego introduciré más pensamientos de Edward y de los demás en vez de lo mismo. Volveré pronto, besos, tami.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aqui estoy después de tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, prometo que no volverá a suceder =D.

Como era evidente fuimos los primeros en acabar. Las demás parejas intentaban diferenciar unas diapositivas de otras, algunas incluso miraban el libro a escondidas.

No tengo nada que hacer y me dedico a observar a mi nueva compañera. No lo puedo negar, estoy muy frustrado ¿Que tiene ella de especial?

Noto como me mira de reojo. Entonces dice algo que me deja perplejo

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas?

- No

-Vaya - parece incómoda, como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho la pregunta - Te veo los ojos distintos

No puedo hacer otra cosa que girarme. Claro que mis ojos habían cambiado desde la última vez que me vió. Ahora no estaba tan hambriento a pesar de estar a su lado. Me doy cuenta de que estoy apretando los puños de pura frustración. Justo en este momento se aproxima el señor Banner para examinar nuestro trabajo. Mira atentamente la hoja de respuesta, completamente escritay suspira

- En fin, Edward,¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase poir el microscopio?

- Bella. En realidad, ella identifcó tres de las cinco diapositivas

Entonces él se gira hacia la chica, intrigado y le pregunta si ha hecho antes esta práctica y si estaba en un curso avanzado en Phoenix. Parece satisfecho con las respuestas de ella y dice que será bueno que seamos pareja en el laboratorio. A pesar de que no le presto atención oigo como murmura ientras se aleja que ojalá todos sus alumnos fueran tan aplicados. Mientras Bella vuelve a dibujar en su cuaderno, distraída. Intentó entablar conversación y no se me ocurre un tema mejor que el tiempo

- Es una lástima, lo de la nieve ¿no?

Ella parece estar reflexionando sobre algo. Por una vez me encantaría poder leerle el pensamiento

- En realidad, no

- A ti no te gusta el frío - espero haber acertado por una vez

- Tampoco la humedad

- Para ti debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks

Vuelvo a acertar porque murmura un `` Ni te lo imaginas´´

- En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aqui? - estoy desconcertado y no me gusta, necesito conocerla

- Es... complicado

- Creo que voy a poder seguirte - replico

Entonces ella me mira a los ojos y se explica

- Mi madre se ha casado

- No me parece tan complicado - intento parecer simpático, si quitamos lo de su apetecible sangre, Bella es una persona sencilla que parece fácil de tratar - ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

- El pasado mes de septiembre

Parece melancolica y se da cuenta

- Pero él no te gusta

- No Phil es un buen tipo. - ¿entonces? No la atento, interesado en lo que dice - Demasiado joven quizá pero amable

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

- Phil viaja mucho, es jugador de béisbol profesional

Parece más animada. Por fin

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? - le devuelvo una fugaz sonrisa

- Probablemente no. No juega _bien_. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera

Ajá ahí está el problema

- Y tu madre te envía aquí para poder viajar con él

- No, no me envío aquí. Fue cosa mía

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño

- No lo entiendo

- Al principio mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie

Vuelve a parecer deprimida

- Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada - apunto

- ¿Y?

- No parece demasiado justo

Se ríe forzadamente

- ¿ Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa

- Creo haberlo oido antes - soy un vampiro, claro que la vida no es justa

- Bueno, eso es todo

- Das el pego, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas

Hace una extraña mueca- He dado en el clavo

- ¿Me equivoco?

- Creo que no - al fin he sacado algo en claro de su personalidad

- ¿ Y a ti que te importa?

- Muy buena pregunta

De repente suspira, claramente disgustada

- ¿Te molesto?

Me mira y parece sincera cuando dice:

- No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre dice que soy un libro abierto

Já, claro

- Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento

- Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes - contesta, irónica

- Por lo general, sí


End file.
